


Daddy?~ (K Men x Reader)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, K Project - Freeform, Multi, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: What happens when you call your lover 'Daddy' for the first time?Daddy kink?, implied sexual content, gender-neutral reader, some shits and giggles at the end, I love Yata here y'all





	Daddy?~ (K Men x Reader)

It had happened unexpectedly. Munakata couldn’t help but blink in surprise as he looked down at you, noticing the bright blush that was running across your cheekbones. You had been cuddling as usual, but the feeling of his fingertips running up and down your back had caused the word to slip from your lips. After he processed what you had said, he chuckled a bit in response. He leaned down to your ear and nibbled on the shell if it lightly, mumbling sweet words.  
“Well, who would’ve thought that you would be into something like that, hm? Better yet, who would’ve thought I’d like it?~”

 

Izumo smiled a crooked smile at you as he poured your drink from the shaker in his hands. It had been a nice date night, and you were ending it with drinks at his bar. When he slid it towards you, you decided to try something out. You took the glass into your hand, and without looking at him, spoke the phrase on your mind. “Thanks, Daddy~” After sipping your drink, you glanced up at him, hoping for a certain reaction from him. His face was a bit flushed and had a surprised expression on it, but he quickly cleared his throat and smiled to you again. It was exactly what you wanted, and you could tell the night wasn’t over yet.  
“You’re real cute, ya know?~ Saying things like that.”

 

It normally took a lot to get your boyfriend to do something with you. You know he didn’t purposefully ignore you; he just liked to move at his own pace. However, the minute you whined out “Please, Daddy?~” Mikoto’s eyes cracked open, and he looked at you. It certainly wasn’t something he had expected, but it shot arousal through his system like a bullet. He smirked a bit and stood from his spot on the couch, nodding his head for you to follow him.   
“We can do that later. Right now, there’s somethin’ else I wanna do to ya...”

 

Fushimi stopped dead in his tracks as you called after him. “What about my kiss, Daddy?~” It was time for him to get back to work from his break, and he had forgotten to give a small ‘see you later’ kiss, but he hadn’t expected you to call him ‘daddy’. He turned back to you and shuffled over, wrapping his arms tightly around you and kissing you full on the mouth in a deep lip-lock. When you both parted, he softly mumbled against your lips.  
“That word is reserved for our private quarters only from now on...”

 

The minute you had said the word, Yata stopped mid-thrust. He was finally meeting your parents that night over dinner, and he wanted to get his nervous energy out, so here you both were, making passionate love. It had felt so good that you had called him ‘daddy’, and he was utterly shocked by it. But hell, did it give him an ego boost. He smirked a bit, his blush still evident, and continued his thrusts with enthusiasm.  
“Say it again, baby~ Say it again, only fer me~”

BONUS (for Yata)

After you had made it to your parents house, things were going smoothly. Conversation was easy, the food was delicious, and your parents seemed to like Yata, and Yata liked them. Everything was perfect until you hit a landmine. “Daddy, could you pass the pepper, please?” Both Yata and your father reached for the small bottle, and upon seeing each other do so, blinked in realization of what had just happened. Yata’s face went deathly pale as he froze in place, eyes locked with your fathers, while you hid your mortified face in your hands. Suffice to say that the night had taken a turn for the worst, and there was no coming back from that.


End file.
